A wish come true
by mutantman91
Summary: Formerly "make a wish........." basicly U tell me what to write about by telling me what Timmy should wish for. 2 wishes so far, please R & R
1. Default Chapter

What Should Timmy Wish For?  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi. I have decided to let you choose the plot of my second fanfic(. All you need to do is:  
  
Submit a wish in your review  
  
2. E-mail your wish to me under the subject "Timmy's Wish" or "Wish for Timmy"  
  
I will select one wish at a time and develop a plot around that wish. Each chapter will be a one-wish chapter, and wishes may only extend to one chapter.  
  
Important: this is rated G, and I will have no inappropriate wishes.  
  
( If you have also done something like this, I assure you that I did not copy your idea. 


	2. 1st wish

Wish: Timmy, depressed, should wish to see what would life be like if he'd never been born. Then he should see that his parents adopt... the horror! VICKY!!!!!!  
  
Sent in by: anieveIII  
  
Timmy woke up early today. Yawning, He stretched his arms and squinted at his clock. Five thirty. Time for another boring day. Well, compared to yesterday. He'd never forget what happened yesterday. He had to bang himself on the wall to see if he was dreaming. He was dreaming, but it seemed so real! It took hours of coaxing from Wanda and bad jokes from Cosmo (the bad jokes didn't help at all) to convince him there was no mime on his head.  
  
And here he was now, realizing that he was metaphorically a tiny speck of dust in the universe we call home. He was unaware that he was in the second dimension, and that we call the third dimension home, but if you really think that matters, then you're totally missing the point here!  
  
With this realization, he instantly became depressed and woke his parents. "What do you think you're doing, waking us up at half past five because you're depressed that you're metaphorically a grain of sand in the beach of time and space? If you're that unimportant, then why'd you wake us?" boomed his father upon his awakening. "Shut up and go back to bed!" His mother said nothing, but harsh agreement was written all over her face. And in big, bold letters!  
  
Timmy was overwhelmed. First his insignificance, and now his parents hated him! All he needed now was for his best friends to call and tell him he was a jerk! "Oh, and by the way," said his dad, popping his head through the door, "The phone rang. It's for you."  
  
Loud kissing noises came from the phone.  
  
"It's Vinny. Hey, you've got another call coming in!" Timmy picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's me, Chester. A.J. and I tapped into your phone line and heard Vinny making loud kissing noises. We thought you took an oath not to have anything to do with girls, you jerk! And furthermore-" Timmy slammed down the phone. Suddenly, a scream echoed into his room that sounded like it came from another cartoon. It was yelling something about a "Wascawwy Wabbit" and could probably be heard by the pink panther. These things are generally ignored.  
  
This time it wasn't. "Hey, why can't I scream that loud? I have a high pitched annoying voice, but I don't get heard by the Pink Panther, whoever he is! I'm depressed. I think I'll seek guidance from my fairy godparents."  
  
* * *  
  
When the fairies awoke, Timmy poured his heart out to them. He told them everything that had happened that morning. "Wow, and the theme song hasn't even started yet. I better hum it. Dum da dum, dada da da dum, dum dada da dum, dum dadum dadum!" Mused Cosmo.  
  
"Shut up! Can't you see Timmy is depressed out of his mind?" Scolded Wanda. "You don't need to drive him to think you hate him too!"  
  
"Is there something wrong with my singing?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. Is there any way we could help, Timmy?" Said Wanda, turning her attention to Timmy and thinking about how fragile his little brain was.  
  
Timmy replied hesitantly, in the tone of voice one use when reading their suicide note aloud. "I wish I was never born!" (insert reverberating voice sound effects here). Then everything went dark.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wh-where am I?" said Timmy, his voice echoing eerily. It was a pollywollysaurus, looming above him. No wait, it was a giant pumpkin. His vision cleared, and he saw it was a little girl about his age, hovering above him.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. Where'd you come from anyway?" said the girl, whose voice also echoed. "Do you-I mean, did you- have fairy godparents too?" She had a voice that sounded like a trickling creek in the summer. But Timmy was confused. What was an echo, and why did their voices sound weird? Timmy groaned and fell over. "Get up! I know that part. It's the confusion stage, and I'll explain everything to you. It's seven in the morning, people who can't acknowledge you surround you, and you apparently wished that you had never been born. You also probably have parents who now do not know you, and if you aren't confused anymore, I can help you find them."  
  
Timmy shot up. "Hey! I remember everything!" He paused. "Uh, who did you say you were?"  
  
"Nill. Here, let me take you to your house."  
  
Fifteen minutes later:  
  
"Well, here you are. Your house." Said Nill.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! How did you know where my house was?" Inquired Timmy with a furrowed brow.  
  
Nill coughed into her hand. "Plot hole." It sounded weird with an echo. She urged Timmy to just go inside already. Timmy did, and was appalled by the disturbing scenery. It looked almost as if - it couldn't be - but it was! His (ex) parents had adopted - horror of horrors - VICKY!!!!! Suddenly, the pink panther heard a high-pitched annoying scream.  
  
Meanwhile, back in our original cartoon, Timmy was staring at the personal zoo of Vicky's, chock-full of weasels, llamas, penguins, orangutans, parakeets, boy-eating plants, and the little kids she babysat.  
  
Vicky's room was an estimated 200 acres by 200 acres wide and probably half a mile high with a domed roof. At the very center lounged Vicky in her bed, sipping lemonade. And right beside her, being thoroughly abused, were - gasp - Cosmo and Wanda! Cosmo was crying right now, "I wish we had someone nicer than this brat, like - well, I don't now who, but his name would rhyme with zimmy!"  
  
"Aaaaah! I wish I had woken up at nine this morning and not made a wish without thinking, because I learned my lesson and I want my fairy godparents back!" Then everything went dark again.  
  
* * *  
  
To make a long story short, I'll just end this by saying that the wish worked and everybody lived happily ever after, except for Nill. I have no idea what happened to Nill. 


	3. 2nd wish

Chapter Two:  
  
(Note: This chapter was written by my big bother… I mean brother. His ff.net screen name is anieveIII)  
  
My wish would be to capture Lance Bass of *N Sync and make him my slave forever.  
  
Submitted by:  
  
Animorpher8  
  
  
  
One morning, not too long ago, not too far away, not too hot not too cold,  
  
"Hey!" interrupted Timmy. "Can we just start the story?"  
  
"Sorry!" Said Cosmo, who had been introconducting.  
  
"Ummm… I'm afraid to even ask what the word 'introconducting means," Timmy said, nervously. "I think you meant introducing."  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Cosmo. At least that's what he said. This is what actually happened. I think you meant introducing said the weird voice in his head, entering one ear, bouncing around inside his head and finally exiting through his other ear, relieved that it had gotten away from the stupidity. Other thoughts ricocheted through his brain as well. I wonder why Timmy's lips are moving. Did he say something? I better reply. "Oh yeah!" Whew. I wonder what hamsters taste like.  
  
"Let's just begin," said Wanda, the sensible but unfunny one.  
  
"Quiet you! You're sensible but unfunny!" Cosmo shouted. "And you took my teddy bear!"  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Quiet you two!" Timmy shouted. "I wish… I wish…" Many odd and still appropriate wishes fluttered through his head, but instead he chose the one which make the least sense in the current situation. "I wish to capture Lance Bass of *N Sync and make him my slave forever!"  
  
"It shall be done!" said Wanda.  
  
"No it shalln't!" shouted Cosmo.  
  
"Yes it shall! Timmy wished it and Da Rules say we have to grant his wishes."  
  
Cosmo drooled. "Okay then. I wonder if hamsters taste like soufflé."  
  
Wanda and Cosmo pointed their wands.  
  
Zap! Kablam! Holy fishnuts! Poof!  
  
"Like, who are you?" Said Lance Bass of *N Sync, who was promptly captured by Timmy and made to be Timmy's slave forever."  
  
"Slave, fetch me a cookie!" ordered Master Timmy.  
  
"Like, y'know, whatever," said Lance, and fetched a cookie.  
  
LATER…  
  
"* Yawn * slave, give me a foot rub. No, a back rub. No, a kidney rub. No, aw darn it! This is boring! Wanda, Cosmo unslave him. He bores me."  
  
"Like, yay. And stuff and junk. Whatever."  
  
And they all danced happily off into the sunset…  
  
"No they didn't! Stop introconducting!" 


End file.
